The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,623 discloses a lubricating system for a rotary internal combustion engine that includes an oil supply chamber at one end of the rotorshaft to which lubricating oil is supplied by an engine driven oil pump. The oil is caused to flow from the chamber along the rotorshaft and into the interfaces between the various rotating engine components attached to the rotorshaft. In the preferred orientation of the engine with the rotorshaft vertically disposed, oil flow is primarily under the influence of gravity. Oil accumulating in a sump at the lower end of the rotorshaft is circulated to the combustion region of the rotor chamber, utilizing the inherent pressure differential there between, where it provides further engine lubrication and is eventually burned. Lubricating oil may also be picked up and circulated from the main supply dispersed along the rotorshaft by the circulating supply of cooling air through the engine, whereby it is transferred in the combustion air supplied to the carburetor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,634 discloses an oil lubrication system for a marine outboard motor including an internal combustion engine. The oil lubrication system includes a series of oil passageways within the cylinder block of the internal combustion engine. The oil passageways are configured such that each cylinder in the internal combustion engine is supplied by its own oil passageway. Each of the oil passageways terminate in an outlet opening. The outlet opening is positioned within the cylinder block such that oil exiting the outlet opening is directed by the force of gravity into contact with a moving component of the internal combustion engine. As the internal components of the internal combustion engine move, oil contacting the components is physically distributed into contact with the bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,504 discloses an oil lubrication circuit for an internal combustion engine in which first and second paths are located within a central bore of a camshaft. Liquid lubricant is directed from a gerotor pump to an oil filter and back toward numerous lubrication points of a crankshaft by utilizing the first and second paths which flow in opposite directions and which are both concentric with a central axis of rotation of the camshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,228,455 discloses a marine engine for an outboard motor that comprises a bank of piston-cylinders, an intake camshaft that operates intake valves for controlling inflow of air to the bank of piston-cylinders, an exhaust camshaft that operates exhaust valves for controlling outflow of exhaust gas from the bank of piston-cylinders, and a cam phaser disposed on one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft. The cam phaser is connected to and adjusts a timing of operation of the other of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft with respect to the one of the intake camshaft and exhaust camshaft.